


Peter Gambi NSFW Alphabet

by Ebonyslash



Category: Black Lightning (TV), DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Ahegao, Alphabet Meme, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Squirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyslash/pseuds/Ebonyslash
Summary: Did the NSFW tumblr alphabet meme list with Uncle Gambi for black female reader
Relationships: Peter Gambi/Reader, Peter Gambi/You
Kudos: 1





	Peter Gambi NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at ebonyslasher.tumblr.com for more content!
> 
> I've recently developed an obsession/crush on Uncle Gambi for some odd reason. It just came out of the blue smh. Got me out here acting up
> 
> Bold and Italicized is Gambi
> 
> Just Italicized is you/reader

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Super sweet. Kisses you and caresses your body, looking at you with awe. He can't believe he had sex with someone as amazing as you

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On you: Fucckkkk. Those hips. He squeezes those bad boys as much as he can, they are so soft and sexy.

Him: his arms. He's proud that they kept up throughout the years. He knows you get turned on by them too, often flexing and wearing short sleeved shirts to tease you

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Anywhere you want. On your face, inside you, on your back, etc.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He's always wanted to get dominated by a meta/super hero. The display of power turns him on, especially by someone who’s as gorgeous as you

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He's had sex before but that was a long time ago. It's been years since he's been with anyone. Kind of afraid that he won't be able to properly please you

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

  


G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Can be goofy cause he likes to tease you. His comments can be embarrassing

_**"Moan any louder and you could become an opera singer "** _   
_"oh my god shut upppp😖"_

  
H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Always well groomed

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Extremely romantic. He will compliment you and stare into your eyes during sex.

_**“Let me see those beautiful eyes”** _   
_**“You’re so gorgeous like this”** _   
_**“Your pussy feels like heaven”** _

  
J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He hasn’t been with anyone in years, so he masturbates sometimes. Will do it more often when he realizes his feelings for you

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

If you squirt anytime during a session, he thinks he’s in actual heaven lol and he gets so smug about it. Sitting there with a smirk on his face

Domination/power dynamic; he just likes the thought of you being able to kick his ass with no effort.

Praise

He likes seeing you embarrassed and flustered. It's a little odd but it gets him rock hard 😉  


L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

In his lab lol

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

You. Your looks, powers, etc. Also, when you get bold and start flirting with him. And when you beat enemies up flawlessly and you look bored while doing it

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Hurting you or seeing you cry. Anything that’s super nasty and degrading

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Loves both. Eats you out like a king 👑 be having your legs trembling, you hear me??!

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Sensual and a bit slow, he likes to fuck deep. Will go fast and hard if you tell him to

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Doesn’t prefer them, but will indulge when you two have sex in his lab. He likes the rush of possibly getting caught

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He's up for anything that won't cause serious injuries or anything nasty. He wants you to use your powers on him, as long as it doesn’t hurt too much. But he's pretty damn durable (that toture from the ASA didn't even make him crack)

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He can last around 3 rounds. Can’t be back to back unless he’s horny horny

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Yes, yes,yes . Peter has gadgets every where. He's bound to have sex toys hidden somewhere. Matta fact, he can make toys for you. You don't have to spend money 💸

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Can tease if he wants to see you flustered and little desperate. Thinks it’s cute but he can’t deny himself some of you. It won’t last too long

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He will moan and dirty talk to you

Him: Make that cute face again and I'll fuck you harder

Choke me sweetie, I can handle it.

Acting like that will just make me bend you over, cutie

You: 😵😵😵😵

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

if you make ahegao type faces, thinks it’s soooooooooooo cute. Gets him harder

  
  
Also likes when you do thot ass shit around him, it really gets him going even if it doesn't seem like it.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

He's hiding a long dick in them pants. A shame that he never wears grey sweatpants. But honayyy, if he did whew 🥵

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Once he acknowledges his attraction to you, yearns for you often. Hides it at first bc he doesn’t want to seem like a old perv. He thinks you're the sexiest person alive💕

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Knocks tf out beside you unless there's an emergency.


End file.
